


Sakusa and the Horror Bathroom

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember 2020, Pee, Post Timeskip, Sakusa hates Public Bathrooms, germaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Sakusa’s extreme germaphobia ends up sabotaging him when he really needs to pee on a bus ride with the MSBY team.
Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sakusa and the Horror Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to write MSBY and this is a super cliché scenario but I live for Sakusa as an omo victim.
> 
> Omovember Day 28: Can't or won’t use available bathroom

“Hey, Omi-kun. You sure, you don’t want the bottle?”

If looks could kill, then a certain blond setter- _no,_ the entirety of the Black Jackals volleyball team would’ve been dead long ago. That, however, didn’t stop one brave guy from waving an empty 500 ml soda bottle in front of his teammate’s face who looked like he wanted to bite off his fingers.

“Don’t even talk to me, Just- Just _shut up,_ please!” Sakusa turned around until he was curled up on his seat facing the bus window, sounding so genuinely distressed that it made Atsumu’s heart sting.

The fact that Sakusa had been throwing insults at him whenever he tried to talk to him during their, admittedly pretty long bus ride, didn’t factor in. It was hard to not feel sorry for someone experiencing something so human and yet, depriving himself of anything that could make his situation a little less terrible, frustrating as it was. After all, everyone had to go to the bathroom at some point. With a resigned sigh, Atsumu bent down to shove the bottle into his bag where he got it from, finally giving up his attempts at convincing his seatmate to use it.

“Woah! Is he okay?”, Bokuto turned around from where he was sitting next to Hinata, hoisting himself up on the seatback to get a better lock at the pile of misery cowering next to Atsumu. Sakusa’s hands were fisted into the fabric of his sweatpants, knuckles turning white from the strain that made him shiver on the spot. He wasn’t looking at anyone or anything, eyes closed, head lowered and hair falling onto his face as if he wanted to hide from the world.

“I mean, considering he had to pee at the gym but didn’t go to the toilet because “germs”- Atsumu raised his hands to draw quotation marks in the air with his fingers, ignoring the negative aura radiating from his right as he did, “-and that was four hours ago? I’m afraid he’s probably not okay.”

“Don’t worry, Omi-san.” A head of bright orange hair joined Bokuto’s silvery one. “I gotta pee too.”

“You always have to pee, Hinata,” Meian called out from the other end of the vehicle, earning a few tired chuckles from the players who weren’t too exhausted to stay awake after the match they’d just won, “You have to pee on every single bus ride. That’s not a good standard to set.”

“I do _not,”_ Hinata complained, puffing up his reddening cheeks before mumbling under his breath, “It’s not _every_ single bus ride. That was in high school. I just...keep myself hydrated, you know? For health reasons.” Bokuto started laughing, ruffling his hair and thus, forgetting about Sakusa to instead focus on his favorite disciple. Speaking of Sakusa, though the mental image seemed ridiculous, it was only a matter of time until Atsumu would get his shoes wet. Unless Sakusa was some kind of superhuman who could hold his pee until he literally exploded.

“I hate you all,” Sakusa hissed at no one in particular, pressing and twisting his legs together in a way that almost made Atsumu dig up the bottle again. Only the fear of having it flung at his forehead by a pissed off (pun not intended) Sakusa while the latter yelled about how gross he was, kept him from doing so. Of course, he couldn’t force him to do something he was so repulsed by, but had Atsumu been in his shoes, he’d peed in that bottle twice and be thankful for it.

“Guys, you’re saved. There’s a rest stop coming up,” Tomas chimed in out of nowhere, gifting Atsumu and everyone else with the wonderful image of Sakusa’s head jerking up like that of a guard dog, eyes wide open and pupils dilated. His bangs were wet and plastered to his forehead, cheeks flushed in an unhealthy shade of red. If Atsumu didn’t know it any better, he would’ve assumed a fever. But before he could calm down from the second-hand anxiety he was experiencing, Sakusa’s expression morphed from gleeful anticipation to one of pure horror.

He gasped, hand crawling up the upper half of his thigh, as he doubled over like he had been stabbed in the gut. The bus grew silent, with even Bokuto and Hinata interrupting their squabble to take in the sight of their teammate suffering. Atsumu couldn’t help but stare, feeling anxious all over. He wouldn’t actually wet himself, wouldn’t he? Nah, he would never do that. But what if-

Right when he was wrecking his brains about the possibility of Sakusa, neat and prideful Sakusa, soaking his pants on a bus, said bus switched lanes and turned off into an exit from the highway. Atsumu huffed, relieved that the person he kind of viewed as a friend wasn’t about to humiliate himself, but more than a little irritated. Sakusa was intelligent, in and outside of volleyball, no one would question that, but today he truly had more luck than brains.

\---

Sakusa was out of his seat and off the bus before anyone else, including the coaches and managers.

Four hours, he reminded himself with gritted teeth as he leaned against the bus, panting from the effort of trying to calm down his bladder enough to make it somewhere, _anywhere_ to get that relief his body screamed for _._ Four hours instead of two and a half, thanks to the devil called evening rush hour, one and a half more than he had calculated. More, _so_ _much more_ than his bladder could realistically handle after the amount of water he had consumed during the match.

“The bathroom’s over there. Ya better make a sprint for it.” A hand landed on his back, and when he looked up from his undignified hunched over position, Atsumu’s face appeared in his view, brows drawn together in a frown. He was pointing at a small rectangular building Bokuto and Hinata were heading to, the latter a bit more eager than the former. Bathroom. _Relief._ His eyes started watering as the urge spiked, forcing him to shove a hand deep inside his pocket.

“Fuck!”, he cursed without feeling the slightest bit bad, grabbing himself through the barrier of his sweatpants and underwear despite being grossed out by that very action. For a moment or two, he feared that his bladder was too full for him to walk, let alone run, but a not so gentle shove from Atsumu got him back on track. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed, not when he was on the brink of a medical emergency. Not when he had to go so unbelievably bad that he-

_No._ He froze on the spot, clutching himself harder as his bladder rebelled. No _fucking way._

“I’m not going in there.” His voice came out more firm than he’d expected it to, gaze lingering on the building that he now recognized as a bathroom without being told what it was. A ratty, graffiti-covered bathroom with metal doors that were probably cleaned once or twice a year, if at all, a manifestation of his worst nightmares. Merely imagining all the germs on the handle of that door, with millions of tourists putting their filthy, unwashed hands on it made him want to puke.

“Oh, come on!”, Atsumu started fussing at his reluctance, “You can make an exception just this once.”

“No.” He wouldn’t budge on this one. Public bathrooms were horrible enough, and he still used them on occasion, unable to completely avoid relieving himself outside of his home. But _this bathroom?_ No. He wouldn’t, he _couldn’t_ use it. Not without suffering a panic attack, fainting from the smell, hitting his head on a sink, and bleeding to death on the grimy floor surrounded by piss puddles.

But what was the alternative? Get back on the bus with a full bladder? Wet himself? His insides tightened, more sweat breaking out on his forehead. He was seconds away from doing the latter. The realization made his head turn, eyes darting around for a sign, anyplace he could _go._ There was no hope. The rest stop was an urban hellscape, no trees, no puny shrubs, _nothing._ As if to rub salt in the wound, Bokuto and Hinata returned from the pit of despair disguised as a lavatory, smiles faltering as they spotted him and Atsumu five feet away from said building.

“Omi-kun?” Hinata ran up to them, Bokuto on his heels. “What’s wrong? You need us to give you a-”

“No!”, Sakusa yelled loud enough to make Hinata jump, shaking in panic and disgust as the first drops forced itself past his grip, his resistance falling apart like a card house. He was at his limit. His heart rate increased, tearing at his nerves. If using the horror bathroom was unhygienic, soiling his clothes would be even worse. He had to make a decision, and he had to make one _fast._

“I’m telling ya, just _go pee._ This is ridiculous, even for you!” Atsumu complained, as obnoxious as ever, but he couldn’t respond. He had to take care of this immediately, no matter the cost.

Without further hesitation, he speed-walked over to the building, passing the door by turning right. His free hand moved to grab the waistband of his sweatpants as he prayed to the gods to give him more time, just a few more _seconds._ His entire body was one big ache as he came to a halt at the corner of the building, a small alley-like space separating it from the wall of a closed-off store. For the first time in years, his actions were driven by desperation without a sliver of logic.

In a panicked rush, he practically ripped down the front of his pants and underwear, with barely any time to adjust as the floodgates opened, his bladder too full and too tired to let itself be reasoned with. He staggered, slumping against the brick wall as hours worth of liquid started pouring out of him, splashing to the ground with an impressive force that left him shaky and weak at the knees. Surely, the stupid bottle wouldn’t have held all of that.

“Seriously?”, Atsumu’s voice reached him through the haze in his brain, a mix of adrenaline, relief, and pure ecstasy, “The bathroom’s right there. You could get fined for public indecency, ya know?”

“You’re one to talk,” Sakusa muttered with a roll of his eyes, face heating up at the unfamiliar pattering sound of his stream hitting the asphalt instead of a toilet bowl. It was bizarre that even with his repulsion surrounding public bathrooms, he’d never had that close of a call before. Some uncomfortable situations, sure, sitting through a lecture with a full bladder or walking through town with his phone in hand, trying to map out a route to an adequate bathroom that didn’t exist. But this? This was different. It was gross, but also so incredibly satisfying.

After what had felt like at least a minute, the stream tapered off, the only reminder of his misdeeds being the disgustingly huge puddle on the asphalt that was starting to seep under his shoes. “Ugh!”, he groaned as he pulled up his pants and stepped back, borderline offended at himself for what he had done after sobering up from a state similar to intoxication. Peeing in a public place where he could get in trouble for it had not been on his list of things to do before turning thirty.

“You’re an absolute madman.” Atsumu greeted Sakusa with a smirk and a shake of his head as the latter returned to his group wearing a grim expression. Now that there was more space in his brain to feel things other than the need to void his bladder, embarrassment started to catch up to him.

Aside from the fact that half of his team had apparently watched him pee, his underwear was quite damp from the small leakage, not nearly enough to show but enough to make him feel unclean. At least he had his trusted bottle of hand sanitizer with him to take care of that _other_ issue. He was _not_ walking into the smelly horror bathroom just to get some water and soap to wash his hands.

“Wow,” Bokuto exclaimed, whistling, “What has that poor bathroom done to you that you hate it so much?”

“Exist,” Sakusa replied in a flat voice, shouldering his bag to make his way back to the bus. Letting his teammates question and potentially mock his views on personal hygiene was the last thing he wished for, not to mention the exhaustion he was experiencing after his unintentional workout.

\---

“Makes sense,” Atsumu said with a chuckle, his smile morphing into something more mischievous as he turned to Bokuto and Hinata after Sakusa was out of earshot “I guess we should be grateful he didn’t burn it down like he planned to do to our dorms at the youth training camp in Tokyo.”

“Oh, you mean that old story where he tried to blow up a cockroach with a lighter and a spray bottle?”, Hinata asked, eyes sparkling with genuine interest, Bokuto joining him as always like birds of a feather. “And then the whole campground? Because someone told him there were more?”

“Yeah.” Atsume chuckled at the memory of his teenage years, savoring the attention. “That’s Sakusa for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu’s comment at the end was a reference to the well-known haikyuu-buu chapter where Sakusa does try to blow up the whole camp


End file.
